You've Got Fanmail: Missing Scene
by Grintgirl12
Summary: This is the fourth episode of SWAC, You've Got Fanmail, in Chad's POV, with a missing scence in it.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. That all goes to Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusment._

_SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't seen 'You've Got Fanmail' then don't read this. It'll give away the ending, which I took and molded to fit my crazy imagination. If you want to see, I have tons of links and the episode in two different formats. Just PM me if you want it._

"You are _unbelievable_. I knew it. You don't care. You know, I thought we were having a real moment here." Silence followed Sonny's words. It was hard to believe they actually came out of her mouth. Sure, they'd had their share of arguments, but he'd always assumed that they were friends. He thought she assumed that also. The words formed at the back of his mouth, ready to explain it. To tell her he did care.

But, they wouldn't come out. He _couldn't_ say that to her. So, instead, he continued to stare at her, nearly willing her with his mind to not be angry at him.

"Now, please welcome back to the stage, the cast of _So Random!" _Marshal's cheery voice-over sounded throughout the studio. Sonny pursed her lips and stare blankly ahead.

"Well, that's my cue." She forced a small laugh, but it quickly died when she caught Chad's eye.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't care, remember?" She mimicked. He felt that surge of words under his tongue again, but with a quick swallow, they were gone. "But I do. Now, excuse me while I go out there and embarrass myself." Once again, she tried to smile, but it came across as bitter and sardonic. He watched her leave, walking slowly, putting off the ineveitable for a few more moments.

~*~

He wasn't sure what made him do it, and if you asked him, he would deny it 'til the day he died. But, the second she was out of his view, he grabbed the box and begin hastily dressing up as Eric.

Maybe it was because of the dejected, broken look Sonny held on her face as she pushed past those blue beads. Maybe it was the guilt (Chad didn't feel guilt) he felt for ruining their "moment". Maybe it was because Sonny and Chad were friends, and this is what friends were supposed to do for each other right? (Chad didn't know, he doesn't have friends, he has fans). Or, maybe it was because, somewhere, deep, deep down inside, Chad did care about Sonny.

But he was pretty sure it was just to try on the cool beard.

~*~

"Eric is . . ."

"Your biggest fan!" Chad called out, interrupting Sonny's embarrassing confession. She had a look of pure wonder on her face as she looked at him, and he knew he would never forget that look. He waved awkwardly at the fans, cheering wildly at the cast. The blonde bimbo (what was her name, Tammy? Tanni?) begin complaining that Eric wasn't real. Honestly, he would never know why Sonny _willingly_ hung out with these people.

Sonny half-turned to him, a huge grin placed on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" She whispered. By the look in her eyes, though, he was pretty sure she already knew.

"I'm not helping you . . ." He stuttered. "I just . . . wanted to try on the beard." Even to him those words sounded lame. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sounds like somebody cares." She teased, a real smile tugging at her lips for the first time that night. For some inexplicable reason, that small guesture made his heart swell with joy. Or maybe it was heartburn from those tacos he ate earlier.

"Somebody just wanted to try on a weird beard." The excuses just kept getting lamer and lamer. Sonny fake coughed.

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Beards."

"Beards."

"Cares."

"Gotcha." She grinned even wider, while Chad hide his flushing face from her. Good thing that beard was there, Chad doesn't blush. He awkwardly started clapping again, keeping his gaze down at the floor.

~*~

"Chad Dylan Cooper actually has a heart. Who would've thought?" Chad sighed, annoyed. It had been two hours since he had put on that ridiculous outfit and pretended to be Eric, and the damn girl still wouldn't let it go.

"Will you stop. You're really starting to irrate me." He mumbled, rubbing at his cheek. He could still feel the itchy hair on his skin. He heard Sonny click her tongue behind him.

"Hmm," Was all she said.

"What now?" He sighed, dropping his hand to his sides. He turned around aburptly, cause Sonny to nearly run right into him.

"Appearantly you not only have a heart, but you also have real feelings." Chad narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've met five year olds less annoying then you." He danpanned, before turning back to follow Josh. He allowed himself a victory smile after a full minute without Sonny's chatter.

"Chad wait!" So close. The perky brunette bounced along infront of Chad, placing on hand on his arm to keep him from walking any further.

"What, Sonny? Haven't you bothered me enough-"

"I just wanted to thank you. For what you did." Her eyes were shining in that way that made him want to tell how beautiful she was. "It was really sweet." She whispered, almost shyly. Before Chad could even think of a response to that, Sonny raised herself onto her tip-toes and placed her still-smiling lips to his still-itchy cheek. "Thanks."

Chad turned and watched her flounce away, probably off to do something 'humorous'. His hand flew up to his cheek, where those constantly smiling lips were previously pressed against. A smile of his own threatened to show.

Suddenly, his cheeks weren't itchy anymore.

_A/N: I think I like this one better than Late Nights, but its still not my best. But, I don't care. Channy is too cute to NOT write about. This episode is by far my favorite. It was just way too sweet. Chad totally love Sonny. I can't wait to see more episodes, if the Channy is already this . . . developed. Is that the right word? Well, whatever. Review if you thought it was good (and tell me why) or if you thought it was bad._


End file.
